


Fiction OrelxGringe — Il faut que tu me croies.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), OrelxGringe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, oubli, rencontre, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Un soir, alors qu'il est avec ses amis, Guillaume vient au secours d'un garçon blessé. Il lui vient en aide et essaye de comprendre qui il est.
Relationships: OrelxGringe





	1. Partie 2 — Le garçon blessé.

Guillaume entra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital lorsque le docteur eut fini de lui parler, ce dernier lui demandant les conditions dans lesquelles il avait retrouvé son _ami_. _Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'en réalité il ne connaissait pas l'autre garçon_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être une appréhension idiote de se voir posé plus de questions. Ou peut-être parce que, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi non plus, il se sentait désormais responsable de ce qui allait advenir de l'autre garçon. _Ça, c'était stupide_. Il n'avait absolument aucune responsabilité à prendre envers lui. Il l'avait trouvé, il l'avait sauvé, maintenant il pouvait très bien s'en aller. Mais justement. Il l'avait _sauvé_. Et maintenant, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon inconnu dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Il l'avait brièvement fouillé avant l'arrivée des secours, afin de pouvoir leur donner son identité et peut-être leur dire qui prévenir de son accident, mais il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. _Pas de papiers, pas de clés, pas de téléphone portable, rien_. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, les personnes qui l'avaient tabassé l'avait aussi dépouillé avant de le laisser complètement inconscient dans un coin, croyant qu'ils l'avaient tué... _Mais cette hypothèse ne lui convenait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi_. Il s'assit sur la chaise située près du lit sur lequel était allongé le jeune garçon et se mit à l'observer en silence, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. _Il ne pensa même pas à appeler sa mère pour la prévenir de là où il se trouvait tant il était concentré sur le garçon devant lui_.

***

Guillaume se réveilla brusquement en entendant un petit gémissement passer les lèvres du garçon et se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, venant presque machinalement s'essuyer la bouche de sa main au cas-où il aurait bavé durant son court sommeil. Il se concentra ensuite sur le garçon qui semblait être sur le point de se réveiller et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, entre impatience et nervosité. _Qu'est-ce que le garçon allait dire ? Est-ce qu'il allait avoir peur ? Le prendre pour une des personnes qui lui avait fait ça ?_ Il n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser de questions que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit soudainement les yeux et Guillaume sursauta brusquement, ne s'y attendant pas.

« Ouah ! » cria-t-il, surpris de ce réveil si soudain, et le garçon se tourna vers lui en sursautant à son tour.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui du garçon il sentit un long frisson le parcourir en se sentant plonger dans les yeux si foncés de ce dernier et celui-ci le dévisagea d'un air surpris un instant avant que son expression ne change presque immédiatement en une expression terrorisée. Guillaume le vit le dévisager un long moment sans rien dire, la même expression terrifiée sur le visage, avant qu'il ne le voit tourner la tête en direction de la perfusion qui pendait à côté de son lit et suivre du regard le tube qui en sortait et qui était relié à son bras droit. Il le vit alors se mettre à paniquer et tenter d'arracher ce dernier et Guillaume se leva d'un bond, se précipitant vers lui afin de l'empêcher de se l'enlever.

« Mais arrête ! Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te blesser ! »

Lorsqu'il tenta de le toucher pour le calmer, le garçon paniqua de plus belle et il le vit reculer d'un bond sur le lit afin de s'éloigner de lui. En voyant à quel point il avait l'air terrifié de lui, Guillaume recula immédiatement et leva les mains devant son torse pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Eh... Eh... Calme-toi... dit-il, doucement. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Au contraire. J'essaie d'éviter que tu t'en fasses sans faire exprès... D'accord ? Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon se contenta de continuer à le dévisager sans rien dire mais il lui sembla se calmer et il poussa un petit soupire de soulagement, restant où il était mais baissant tout de même les bras.

« Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Il faut que tu me croies, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui, semblant un peu moins effrayé maintenant, de l'autre garçon. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça, continua-t-il en touchant son arcade sourcilière et il vit le garçon lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Ni ça, dit-il ensuite en montrant son propre dos en passant une main par dessus son épaule gauche. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai blessé, il faut que tu me croies. Moi, je t'ai juste trouvé. Et c'est moi qui ai appelé le SAMU pour t'emmener à l'hôpital. Pour qu'on te soigne. Tu comprends ? »

Guillaume vit le garçon lui jeter un regard confus et il soupira, se disant qu'il ne devait pas avoir compris un seul mot de ce qu'il lui avait raconté depuis le début. _Est-ce qu'au moins il parlait français ?_

« Eh, tu comprends quand je te parles ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et le garçon fronça les sourcils à son tour durant un millième de seconde, arborant alors une expression confuse. Tu parles français ? _Fran-çais_? répéta-t-il plus lentement afin qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui disait. Oui ? Non ? Et si _non_ , quelle langue ? »

Il allait abandonner devant l'air complètement perdu de l'autre garçon lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le docteur d'un peu plus tôt entrer dans la petite chambre. Il poussa un soupire soulagé en voyant enfin une personne du corps médical faire son entrée et lorsqu'il se tourna vers le garçon, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il vit à quel point celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir peur de nouveau alors qu'il lui avait semblé avoir réussi à le calmer.

« Eh, c'est le docteur. Il est là pour t'aider. Il va rien te faire, hein. »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui en l'entendant lui parler et il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le docteur s'approcha du lit, se positionnant à ses côtés, et tous deux observèrent le garçon avec confusion, semblant se demander la même chose. _Pourquoi avait-il tellement peur d'eux ?  
_


	2. Partie 1 —  Le terrain vague.

Guillaume était en train de boire des bières avec ses amis dans un coin du terrain vague de sa ville, écoutant les blagues des uns et des autres d'un air distrait et le sourire aux lèvres, le feu qu'ils avaient allumé éclairant et réchauffant doucement son visage, lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit dans son dos. Ses amis se turent aussitôt et certains se levèrent, regardant en direction des poubelles derrière lui qui, il en était pratiquement sûr, n'étaient pas au sol lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? s'exclama Thomas d'une voix étranglée et Guillaume lui lança un regard étonné.

— On ferait mieux de se casser, dit à son tour Lucas, qui se tenait à coté de Thomas, et Guillaume suivit ce dernier du regard alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec ses autres potes.

— Quoi ? Vous êtes pas sérieux ? rit Guillaume. Faites pas vos chiques-molles les gars, ça doit seulement être un rat qui s'est pris une des poubelles.

— Un rat n'aurait jamais la force nécessaire pour faire tomber des poubelles comme ça, Guillaume, lui cria Noah en suivant les autres qui étaient déjà partis. On va Pq tenter le diable, hein ! Après, libre à toi de rester et de vérifier ce qu'a pu faire autant de boucan mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, n'oublie pas que je t'avais prévenu !

— Et le feu ?! s'écria-t-il, mais trop tard, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe en se penchant en avant afin d'attraper un bâton par terre. On va pas se casser sans l'éteindre, non ? Ils veulent lancer un incendie ces imbéciles ou quoi, j'te jure... »

Il allait plonger le bâton dans le feu pour disperser les braises et atténuer ce dernier lorsqu'il crut entendre un petit gémissement dans son dos et se retourna en sursautant dans la direction du bruit. _Les poubelles, encore_. _Est-ce que c'était vraiment un simple animal qui avait fait tomber les poubelles ? Ou bien... Autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus... humain ?_ Guillaume resserra sa prise autour du bâton qu'il avait ramassé un peu plus tôt afin d'éteindre le feu et s'avança vers les poubelles à terre après une nette hésitation. Tous ses amis avaient fichu le camp sans demander leur reste, sans même l'attendre, et il frissonna dans la nuit. _Qui sait ce qu'il allait trouver ? Est-ce que c'était ainsi que sa vie allait prendre fin ? Attaqué dans un terrain vague parce qu'il avait été trop con pour ne pas s'enfuir en même temps que ses amis qui, eux, avaient détalé à la seconde même où ils avaient entendu le bruit ?_ Guillaume s'avança à tâtons dans la pénombre, brandissant le bâton comme une arme devant lui, avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant une trace foncée sur le mur. Il observa celle-ci attentivement, se demandant d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir et se disant qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à la forme d'une grande aile carbonisée, quand il sentit son pieds buter contre quelque chose d'inerte au sol. Il baissa aussitôt la tête en direction de son pieds et sursauta en voyant un jeune garçon évanoui à même le sol, l'épaule de celui-ci étant ce qu'il venait de percuter. Il faillit prendre la fuite en voyant le garçon par terre avant de se reprendre et de s'arrêter au dernier moment, se perdant alors dans ses réflexions. Il décida finalement de s'accroupir à ses côtés et le dévisagea quelques longues secondes en silence, avant d'enfin approcher sa main de l'épaule du garçon et de le secouer.

« Eh... Eh...! l'appela-t-il doucement avant de sentir un vent de panique l'envahir en ne le voyant pas se réveiller et il haussa légèrement la voix. Eh, réveille-toi...! Bordel ! »

Il redressa comme il le put le garçon en le serrant contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'entraînant avec lui près du feu afin de mieux voir son visage qu'il peinait à voir dans la pénombre. Une fois près du feu, il s'écroula au sol en emportant le garçon avec lui et lâcha un juron en sentant ce dernier lui tomber dessus, Guillaume ayant amorti sa chute sans le faire exprès. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillé bien qu'il l'ait traîné jusqu'ici et remarqua alors, grâce à la lumière du feu, à quel point les traits de son visage semblaient fins et réguliers. Le garçon avait des cheveux mi-longs et noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et il lui sembla alors déceler de la souffrance sur ses traits. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses doigts, sa main étant posée sur le haut du dos du garçon inconnu, et en reculant celle-ci, il vit avec horreur du sang sur ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-il dans la nuit et il prit alors conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, comme s'il était en train de se réveiller d'un rêve.

Guillaume fut pris d'un long frisson et attrapa d'une main tremblante son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean, afin d'appeler le SAMU. 

« Eh, reste avec moi, reste avec moi... » dit-il en attirant le garçon toujours évanoui plus encore contre lui, son visage venant glisser dans le creux de son cou.

Guillaume resserra sa prise sur le jeune garçon, attendant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde au bout du fil, et essaya de réchauffer le corps glacé de ce dernier en passant une main sur son dos. _Putain_. 


	3. Partie 3 — Son prénom.

« Docteur ? »

Guillaume se dirigea vers l'homme à la blouse blanche lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la petit chambre d'hôpital afin de lui demander les dernières nouvelles en rapport avec le garçon. Le docteur se tourna vers lui et Guillaume le vit soupirer d'un air découragé, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, docteur ? Un problème ?

— C'est pas ça, mais... Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le docteur. Votre ami... Est-ce qu'il est muet ? lui demanda-t-il et il se fustigea mentalement en se rappelant qu'il ne l'avait pas contredit un peu plus tôt quand il avait appelé l'autre garçon _son ami_.

— Euh, c'est que... En fait...

— Ou bien, peut-être est-ce le choc de ce qu'il a vécu... C'est pour ça qu'il ne parle plus...? dit le docteur en réfléchissant et Guillaume se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant ainsi de dire quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai passé le journal d'aujourd'hui pour voir s'il arrivait à lire et... rien, là aussi.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Guillaume, surpris. Il ne sait pas lire non plus ?

— À vous de me le dire. Dans tous les cas, quand je lui ai donné le journal il l'a regardé d'un air perdu comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec. »

Guillaume se mit à réfléchir, confus, se demandant pourquoi le garçon réagissait comme ça. _D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'était pas français mais il avait déjà ouvert un journal, non ?_ Guillaume entendit le docteur lui dire qu'il pouvait rejoindre son ami pendant qu'il allait chercher une feuille pour y inscrire son identité et il hocha la tête, distraitement, avant de relever subitement cette dernière, les paroles du docteur montant enfin à son cerveau. _Son identité_. _Qui était-il ?_ Il n'avait absolument aucune idée ne serait-ce que de son nom et il lui avait dit que c'était son ami. _Il était dans la merde_. Il fallait vraiment qu'il découvre son identité avant que le docteur ne revienne, au risque de devoir inventer cette dernière. _Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec plus de problèmes sur le dos_.

***

« Eh, ce n'est que moi... » dit-il doucement en voyant le garçon relever brusquement le visage lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard larmoyant de là où il était et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que le docteur n'a pas été gentil avec toi ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement et il le vit le suivre du regard, les larmes aux yeux et un air apeuré sur le visage.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais pas te faire de mal, non ? Je suis pas là pour ça, hein. Il faut que tu me croies, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

Le garçon secoua la tête doucement alors qu'il continuait de s'approcher de lui et lorsqu'il tenta de lui prendre le journal des mains pour voir ce qu'il était en train de lire quand il était rentré dans la pièce, le garçon tourna vivement la tête en fermant les yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le ne le frappe. Guillaume s'immobilisa immédiatement et leva les mains devant son torse, pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait rien lui faire.

« Eh... Eh, regarde-moi, dit-il après l'instant de surprise passé et il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'autre garçon n'ose enfin se tourner vers lui. Je ne vais _pas_ te faire de mal. Tu comprends ça ? Moi, je m'appelle Guillaume. _Gui-llaume_ , dit-il plus lentement en se pointant du doigt, et en articulant exagérément. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le garçon le fixa en silence et Guillaume poussa un petit soupire désespéré.

« Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, là. S'ils apprennent que je leur ai menti, ça va pas le faire. Tu comprends ? dit-il avant de reprendre, devant l'air confus du jeune garçon. Non, bien sûr que tu comprends pas. Ah, c'est pas possible... » s'exclama-t-il en venant se pincer l'arête du nez de frustration.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le garçon le regarder d'un air surpris puis celui-ci baissa les yeux en direction du journal, observant ce dernier intensément. Guillaume le vit chercher quelque chose du regard avant qu'il ne voit le garçon poser son doigt sur un mot en particulier. Il fronça les sourcils puis se pencha en avant pour lire le mot que semblait vouloir lui montrer le garçon.

« _Animal_ ? lut-il et il releva le visage pour regarder le garçon d'un air confus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui montrait et il regarda de nouveau, plus attentivement cette fois.

« _A_ ? Seulement la lettre _A_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en le voyant hocher la tête d'un air sérieux.

Le garçon tourna la tête de gauche à droite, semblant chercher quelque chose, avant de sembler abandonner et de poser une main sur son torse. Guillaume se demanda alors si c'était sa manière de se pointer du doigt comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« Est-ce que... Tu essaies de me dire ton prénom ? C'est ça ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué en le voyant alors hocher la tête précipitamment. Donc... _A_ c'est la première lettre de ton prénom ? Et après ? »

Le garçon baissa les yeux de nouveau vers le journal à sa question et il le vit chercher un autre mot du regard afin de continuer à lui faire comprendre son prénom.

« _Voiture_ , lut-il lorsque le garçon posa le doigt sur le mot et il lui lança un regard interrogateur. C'est le _U_ n'est-ce pas que tu me montres, là ? On est d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête sans se départir de son air sérieux, se lançant presque aussitôt à la recherche d'un troisième mot, et il attrapa son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, le déverrouillant afin d'y écrire les lettres dictées par le plus jeune.

« A-U... puis R, dit-il en jetant un regard rapide à la prochaine lettre que lui montrait le garçon. Elle était aussi dans _voiture_ cette lettre, hein. »

Le garçon l'ignora, se mettant à chercher sa quatrième lettre et Guillaume sentit un petit sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres malgré lui.

« E... puis... L... et ensuite... I... »

Ils furent interrompus par trois coups sur la porte de la chambre et il sentit son cœur rater un battement, ayant oublié momentanément où il se trouvait. Il croisa le regard inquiet de l'autre garçon et une seconde plus tard, le docteur entra les saluant tous deux. Guillaume rangea son portable dans son pantalon après y avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil et se tourna vers le docteur qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Alors... Est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment s'appelle votre petit ami ? lui demanda ce dernier en souriant au garçon et Guillaume déglutit, espérant qu'il avait bien compris.

— Au-Aurélien... Il s'appelle Aurélien, dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon et il vit ce dernier lui lancer un regard étonné.

— D'accord. Aurélien... dit lentement le docteur en inscrivant son prénom sur sa feuille, avant de se tourner vers lui. Et votre ami, où c'est qu'il habite ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que l'on peut joindre pour venir le chercher ? »

Guillaume resta un instant tétanisé, se demandant que répondre, lorsqu'il croisa le regard fortement inquiet du plus jeune, ce qui le poussa à inventer un mensonge.

« Non. Il n'a plus personne. Il vit avec moi. Enfin... On habite ensemble, quoi. Chez mes parents... continua-t-il en voyant l'air dubitatif du docteur.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, il est orphelin en fait. Et mes parents ont accepté de l'héberger vu qu'on va au même lycée.

— Quel âge tu as mon garçon ?

— S-Seize ans, répondit-il en bégayant, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il venait de raconter un mensonge pareil.

— D'accord. Et ton ami ? Il a l'air plus jeune que toi, non ? Si je ne m'abuse...

— Euh, oui... balbutia-t-il en jetant un regard discret à Aurélien qui semblait suivre la conversation attentivement, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Lui, il a... quatorze ans, dit-il après avoir brièvement tenté de se faire une idée sur son âge. Juste deux ans de moins que moi...

— Je vois. Est-ce que ses papiers d'identité sont chez toi ? Tu sais que normalement il faut toujours les avoir sur soi. Peu importe son âge. Au cas-où.

— Euh, oui... Enfin, oui, je le sais, reprit Guillaume en se mordant la lèvre de nervosité. Mais, Aurélien... Il se les ait fait volés ce soir... Il les avait sur lui et... Maintenant, il ne les a plus... »

Guillaume vit le docteur le regarder d'un air perplexe, semblant avoir du mal à le croire, et il se tourna vers Aurélien qui s'était tourné vers lui quand il avait prononcé son prénom. Le plus jeune le regardait d'un air inquiet, semblant attentif à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, et Guillaume força un sourire sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

« Je vois, dit le docteur en se grattant la joue. Je vais rapporter ça au secrétariat dans ce cas...

— Docteur, attendez ! l'appela-t-il avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille tout à fait. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra partir ? Est-ce qu'il est encore en observation ?

— Non, non. Je pense que c'est bon. Par contre, il faudra revenir faire des tests s'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire. Et il faudrait qu'un adulte vienne vous chercher.

— Ma mère n'est pas là, dit-il précipitamment. Elle est en voyage d'affaires.

— Ah... Et ton père ? demanda le docteur, semblant embêté.

— Pas là non plus. Ils reviennent demain tous les deux, dit-il, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails. Mais on est grands, non, docteur ? Enfin, surtout moi. Je peux très bien le ramener à la maison tout seul, non ? »

Le docteur soupira et hocha la tête, semblant embêté.

« Oui, oui, dans ce cas-là, oui. Vous n'habitez pas loin ?

— À dix minutes, monsieur.

— Très bien, alors. Je vous fais confiance. »

Guillaume acquiesça et suivit le docteur du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fut sortit et il se tourna alors vers le garçon qui le regardait attentivement.

« Bon, Aurélien. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de passer la nuit chez moi ? »

Le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur et Guillaume lui offrit un petit sourire embarrassé en retour. _Dans quoi est-ce qu'il venait de s'embarquer ?_


	4. Partie 4 — La nuit.

« Vas-y, mets-toi à l'aise. »

Guillaume posa son sac sur la table de son salon avant de se tourner vers Aurélien qui le suivait à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il sourit d'un air confus en voyant l'air étonné que ce dernier avait sur le visage et exhala un petit rire. _Quoi, il n'avait jamais vu de maison non plus ?_

« Ma mère est pas là, j'ai dit au docteur qu'elle revenait demain mais c'est un mensonge, lui dit-il et il vit Aurélien lui lancer un regard confus. Elle est bien en voyage d'affaire, oui, ça c'est vrai, continua-t-il à expliquer bien qu'il se douta que le plus jeune ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Mais elle est censée revenir dans un mois. Je suis tout seul en attendant. Tiens, tu peux t'asseoir là, si tu veux. Donne-moi le journal. »

Il tenta de prendre le journal que le garçon tenait encore à la main, celui-ci ayant refusé de le lâcher de tout le trajet, et Aurélien recula brusquement, l'empêchant de le lui prendre.

« Désolé, désolé... dit-il précipitamment en levant les mains devant sa poitrine. Tu veux le garder ? Tu as le droit, d'accord ? Mais tu peux aussi le poser, si tu en as envie. D'accord ? dit-il en montrant la table basse devant le canapé qu'il avait montré un peu plus tôt au plus jeune. Je te promets de pas y toucher si tu veux le garder. »

Aurélien le regardait d'un air effrayé et Guillaume se passa une main derrière la nuque, se sentant encore une fois dépassé.

« Je vais aller chercher des draps pour te faire un lit, ok ? Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? lui dit-il et il soupira devant son absence de réponse. Aurélien ? Est-ce que tu as soif ? »

Le garçon le regarda attentivement lorsqu'il prononça son prénom et Guillaume vit à quel point il semblait concentré sur ce qu'il lui disait. _Mais il n'eut pas l'air de le comprendre et il soupira, désespéré._

« Bon, reste-là. Je reviens. »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sentant le regard du plus jeune dans son dos et se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien être en train de penser en ce moment-même. _Comment vivait-il toute cette aventure, lui ?_

_***_

« Alors ? Ça fait du bien, hein ? T'avais soif, non ? »

Guillaume observa le plus jeune baisser le verre qu'il venait de finir de boire d'une traite sur ses cuisses et sourit devant son air repus. Aurélien lui lança un petit regard intimidé et il se leva, montrant les draps qu'il avait placés sur le canapé avant de lui donner le verre d'eau :

« Bon, je t'ai fait ton lit du coup, comme je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Tu vas pouvoir dormir maintenant. Je te passe... cette couverture, dit-il en attrapant un plaid qu'il avait posé sur la table basse à côté du journal d'Aurélien, que ce dernier avait enfin consenti à lâcher, et il le vit esquisser un geste dans sa direction, croyant sûrement qu'il allait s'en emparer. Calme-toi, j'ai compris, je vais pas le jeter, hein, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, la couverture dans ses mains. Si tu as froid, tu peux mettre ça sur toi. Et c'est bon, je pense. Alors, bonne nuit Aurél. Et n'hésites pas à venir me chercher si tu as le moindre problème. Je serai juste dans ma chambre, la première à droite après le salon, ok ? essaya-t-il d'expliquer en mimant au jeune garçon qui, franchement, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le comprendre plus que ça. Bon... à demain, Aurél, et essaye de te reposer. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur et quand il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il eut l'impression de voir un éclair de panique passer sur son visage un instant. Mais l'autre garçon n'essaya pas de le rattraper et il sortit du salon, espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil. Il avait aussi besoin de repos, il se sentait épuisé. Il venait de faire entrer chez lui un garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, seulement parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, maintenant il se sentait _responsable_ de lui. _Ce qui était absolument idiot_. Ok, il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie mais il aurait très bien pu le laisser à l'hôpital, il aurait été entre de bonnes mains. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de raconter ce mensonge au docteur ? Qu'il l'hébergeait chez lui parce qu'il était orphelin ?_ C'était du grand n'importe quoi, il ne savait même pas comment le docteur avait fait pour le croire. Au moins, sa mère ne revenait pas tout de suite, elle. Et il avait donc un peu de temps devant lui pour essayer de se dépêtrer de cette situation. _Demain, il aurait à expliquer au garçon qu'il devait partir et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui. Et il comptait sur la nuit pour lui donner ce courage là_.


	5. Partie 5 — Les blessures.

Guillaume se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un grand bruit provenant du salon et se redressa rapidement contre son oreiller, la respiration erratique. Il regarda d'un air hagard autour de lui, essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose, avant de se rappeler d'où il était et des événements d'un peu plus tôt lorsque son cerveau se remit en marche.

« Au-Aurél...? murmura-t-il dans le noir de sa chambre, avant de se lever précipitamment, une inquiétude naissant à l'intérieur de lui. Aurél ?! »

Il se rua vers la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le salon, d'où il lui semblait entendre sortir des petits sanglots. Il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée en voyant le garçon allongé par terre, sanglotant et semblant ne pas réussir à se relever comme si un poids énorme lui était tombé dessus, et Guillaume l'observa un instant d'un air confus avant de se reprendre et de s'élancer vers lui.

« Aurél ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ! »

Il s'accroupit à côté du garçon et l'aida à se redresser, ce dernier se laissant tomber contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans son cou en sanglotant. Il resta un instant figé devant le contact inattendu avant de placer une main sur son dos pour le rassurer et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit pousser un gémissement de douleur dans son cou. Guillaume enleva aussitôt sa main du dos du garçon et, en regardant cette dernière, se mit à paniquer en voyant du sang sur ses doigts.

« Qu-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il et il força Aurélien à se redresser contre lui. Aurélien, regarde-moi. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard effrayé et Guillaume passa sa main dans sa frange, afin de voir sa tempe. Celle-ci s'était réouverte aussi, comme il s'en doutait, et il grimaça en voyant du sang couler lentement de la blessure du plus jeune.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu t'es réouvert ? Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis en pyjama ? dit-il en ne remarquant que maintenant qu'Aurélien était toujours habillé des vêtements qu'il portait la veille. Je t'en ai apporté un, non ? T'avais pas compris que c'était pour toi ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard perdu, semblant épuisé et des larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues, et Guillaume se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de lui poser toutes ces questions quand il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il lui disait.

« Bon, viens-là... Tout va bien... Ne t'en fais pas.. » dit-il plus doucement, se forçant à paraître calme et l'aidant à se relever pour l'asseoir sur le canapé.

Aurélien, lui, semblait essayer de calmer ses pleurs et Guillaume, sans bien savoir pourquoi, s'assit à côté de lui et passa une main sur sa joue afin d'essuyer cette dernière :

« C'est bien, calme-toi. Je vais regarder tout ça, Aurél... On va te soigner, hein... »

Il croisa le regard étonné du plus jeune devant son geste et il déglutit péniblement, soudain conscient de sa main sur sa joue, avant de retirer cette dernière prestement.

« Euh... Je vais chercher de quoi... Te soigner... Tu restes là, hein... Tu bouges pas, je peux te faire confiance ? »

Aurélien le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant qu'il ne le voit acquiescer doucement, entre deux petits sanglots, et il poussa un soupire de soulagement, se disant que cette fois l'autre garçon semblait l'avoir compris.

« Bien, c'est bien Aurél. Surtout ne bouge pas. »

Guillaume se leva du canapé et s'éloigna lentement, permettant à Aurélien de le rattraper s'il en ressentait le besoin soudain. Mais l'autre garçon n'en fit rien et il le sentit seulement le suivre du regard.

***

« Voilà, t'as été très courageux, Aurél. Je sais à quel point ça fait mal... » dit-il près de vingt minutes plus tard en passant pour la dernière fois le coton imbibé sur la blessure à la tempe du plus jeune.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard fatigué et Guillaume lui sourit doucement, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui. Il apposa un petit pansement sur la tempe du plus jeune et se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage, se disant à quel point, bien qu'il lui paraissait d'une douceur sans nom, il lui semblait aussi incommensurablement _brisé_ et _épuisé_. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de sa main ensanglantée lorsqu'il avait posé cette dernière sur son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates, et il posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Aurélien pour que ce dernier se concentre sur lui.

« Aurél... Est-ce que tu t'es aussi réouvert... là...? lui demanda-t-il en passant une main sur sa propre épaule pour lui montrer de quel endroit il voulait parler et il vit un lueur d'inquiétude passer sur le visage du garçon. J'aurais besoin de regarder, d'accord ? »

Il se leva afin de contourner le garçon et s'approcher de son dos, mais celui-ci parut paniquer en le voyant faire et il le vit sursauter sur le canapé, se tournant vers lui :

« Aurél... J'ai besoin de voir... Il faut que tu me montres, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et il le vit alors secouer la tête d'un air effrayé.

— N-Non...

— Aurél... S'il-te-plaît, dit Guillaume plus fermement alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus fort en entendant, encore une fois, la voix du plus jeune. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Seulement te soigner. »

Aurélien secoua de nouveau la tête, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, et Guillaume s'accroupit à même le sol devant lui, posant doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses pour ne pas le faire paniquer.

« Écoute-moi, dit-il doucement et il sentit l'autre garçon sursauter au contact, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé et je ne te demande pas de me le raconter. Mais moi, je ne suis pas là pour te blesser. C'est pas mon but, de te faire mal. Par contre, j'ai besoin de voir tes blessures. Pour pouvoir te soigner. Comme le docteur à l'hôpital. Tu ne veux pas y retourner, non ? demanda-t-il au plus jeune en essayant de le rassurer un minimum, tandis qu'il caressait avec douceur ses cuisses par-dessus son pantalon en lin. Alors, laisse-moi te soigner, Aurél. Je te promets de faire doucement, hein. »

Il sentit le garçon se calmer lentement sous ses doigts et à ses paroles et soudain, il le vit hocher la tête faiblement malgré les larmes qu'il voyait encore perler au coin de ses yeux. Guillaume poussa un petit soupire soulagé et se redressa doucement, pour venir se placer dans son dos. Il posa une main doucement sur l'épaule du garçon devant lui et le sentit trembler sous ses doigts, alors qu'il baissait la tête d'un air vaincu. Guillaume caressa un court moment son épaule de son pouce pour le rassurer avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de relever avec précaution et douceur son tee-shirt pour venir regarder son dos. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point il devait remonter ce dernier pour enfin apercevoir les blessures du plus jeune et quand il les vit enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_


	6. Partie 6 — L'accident.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

« Q-Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia-t-il en approchant sa main droite d'une des deux grosses entailles qui recouvraient le dos du plus jeune.

Il le sentit trembler doucement tandis qu'il frôlait de ses doigts la plaie béante par-dessus son omoplate droite et il s'immobilisa un instant, attendant qu'il se calme.

« Aurél ? l'appela-t-il doucement. Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne vais pas te faire mal, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— N-Non... l'entendit-il murmurer en secouant la tête et il se rapprocha légèrement de lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Non, Guillaume... S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça... »

Guillaume fut surpris de l'entendre dire autant de mots à la fois et, sans même réfléchir, posa sa main sur le dos du plus jeune pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sauf qu'à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la peau maintenant brûlante d'Aurélien qu'il se sentit projeté en arrière par une force invisible et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, seulement stoppé par un des murs de son salon. Il en eut le souffle coupé et eut tout le mal du monde à retrouver sa respiration après cette chute inexplicable.

« G-Guillaume... » entendit-il le plus jeune murmurer à quelques mètres de lui et il releva le visage pour regarder ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés.

Aurélien le regardait d'un air paniqué, semblant s'en vouloir de ce qui venait d'arriver même s'il ne comprenait pas comment cela aurait pu être de sa faute.

« Aurél... Qu'est-ce que- commença-t-il à dire avant de se faire couper par le plus jeune qui se leva d'un air paniqué.

— Je suis désolé... J'ai pas... J'ai pas voulu... Ce n'est pas de ma faute...

— Aurél ? appela-t-il ce dernier d'un air confus et lorsqu'il se redressa, s'aidant du mur derrière lui et poussant un petit grognement de douleur, il vit Aurélien sursauter et s'enfuir de la pièce. Aurél ?! Eh, attends ! »

Il poussa un juron dans sa barbe naissante en voyant l'autre garçon détaler et se mit à sa recherche dans l'appartement. Il le trouva dans le hall d'entrée en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui menait dehors, en vain, et lorsqu'il l'appela, confus, Aurélien se tourna vers lui en sursautant.

« N-Non... S'il-te-plaît...

— Aurél... Mais calme-toi un peu... dit-il en tentant de s'approcher du plus jeune doucement. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te promets. »

Aurélien secoua la tête devant sa déclaration alors qu'il voyait des larmes couler sur sa joue et il sursauta en voyant le miroir par-dessus la commode à sa droite tomber au sol et se briser en dizaines de petits morceaux devant ses pieds.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » s'écria Aurélien après avoir sursauté de même devant la chute du tableau et quand le plus jeune s'enfuit de nouveau, Guillaume eut l'impression de se prendre quelque chose d'invisible dans l'estomac.

Il grogna de douleur sous le coup avant de se forcer à se remettre en quête du plus jeune, celui-ci ayant encore une fois disparu dans le petit appartement. Il le chercha pendant bien cinq minutes, appelant son prénom et espérant qu'il lui réponde, avant de passer devant sa chambre et d'entendre des petits sanglots en sortir. Il vit qu'en effet celle-ci était entrouverte et poussa un petit soupire de soulagement en se disant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé.

« Aurél...? l'appela-t-il en poussant doucement la porte de sa chambre et son cœur se serra en apercevant le plus jeune assis sur le sol, adossé à son lit et la tête dans ses bras. Aurél... Ne t'enfuis plus s'il-te-plaît... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord...? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et Guillaume se demanda un instant s'il l'avait entendu. Il s'approcha de lui avec précaution afin de ne pas le faire paniquer à nouveau et quand il fut à un pas à peine de lui, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés contre le lit.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'as autant paniqué ? lui demanda-t-il en l'observant sangloter dans ses bras croisés et, voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il posa avec précaution sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Eh... Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Aurélien frissonna sous ses doigts et il eut peur un instant que celui-ci ne se remette à paniquer soudainement. Mais le plus jeune releva seulement la tête de ses bras croisés et se tourna vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes et un air terrorisé sur les traits.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai pas voulu... Te faire de mal... balbutia ce dernier et Guillaume se perdit momentanément dans ses yeux sombres qui semblaient l'implorer de le croire. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé...

— Aurél, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute, non ? lui demanda-t-il, encore confus du fait qu'il parlait à présent.

— J'ai pas fait exprès... Je ne les contrôle pas... plus... Je ne contrôle plus rien à présent... Il faut... Il faut que tu me croies, je t'en supplie... »

Guillaume resta un instant muet en entendant l'autre garçon utiliser la même expression qu'il avait utilisée toutes ces fois pour le calmer et approcha inconsciemment sa main de son visage afin de lui dégager la frange des yeux. Aurélien ferma vivement les yeux en le voyant faire et il fronça les sourcils, confus qu'il puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il allait le frapper.

« Aurél... murmura-t-il en passant délicatement sa main dans la frange du plus jeune. Pourquoi t'as autant peur que je te touche ? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrai te faire du mal ? Te frapper ? S'il-te-plaît, explique-moi de quoi tu as peur... »

Aurélien rouvrit alors les yeux doucement puis plongea son regard dans le sien et il s'y noya un long moment, se demandant pourquoi le sien semblait si triste.

« On m'a toujours dit... Qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de vous... Que vous étiez... dangereux... Pour nous...

— Nous...? Vous...? Tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses, Aurél ? Ça m'aiderait à mieux comprendre.

— Je sais pas... Si je peux... murmura le plus jeune en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre. Tu ne me croiras jamais... dit-il et Guillaume attrapa son menton pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal encore.

— Dis-moi. Je te promets de te croire. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

— Vous... les humains... dit alors Aurélien dans un souffle et il fronça les sourcils de plus belle, confus.

— Nous, _les humains_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que tu n'es pas humain ? Qu'il existe d'autres créatures que les humains qui nous ressemblent ? Et si t'es pas humain, qu'est-ce que t'es alors ? »

Aurélien se tut devant toutes ses questions et il le vit baisser la tête, semblant complètement perdu et bataillant intérieurement avec lui-même.

« Non, non Aurél. Regarde-moi, dit Guillaume en passant ses doigts sous le menton du plus jeune de nouveau pour le forcer à relever le visage. Tu m'en as trop dit maintenant. Alors continue. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard larmoyant, comme s'il le suppliait mentalement de ne pas lui faire de mal, et il vit alors des larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues.

« Un ange. »

Guillaume resta figé un long moment comme paralysé sur place, essayant de digérer ce que venait de lui dire le garçon à côté de lui, avant de se ressaisir devant l'air incommensurablement terrifié du plus jeune à ses côtés.

« P-Pardon ? bégaya-t-il et il reprit, ne voyant pas Aurélien lui répondre. Un ange, t'as dit ? »

Le plus jeune hocha simplement la tête en continuant de le regarder de son air inquiet, craignant sûrement sa réaction à la nouvelle, et Guillaume laissa glisser sa main de son visage en se sentant soudain très fatigué.

« Un ange...? Et je... Je suis censé te croire...? dit-il dans un murmure et il vit Aurélien, qui avait suivit sa main des yeux quand celle-ci avait quitté son visage, écarquiller les yeux d'un air paniqué avant de venir croiser son regard à nouveau.

— Tu... Tu avais dit que tu me croirais... bégaya ce dernier en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance.

— Je sais mais... Les anges... Ça n'existe pas, Aurél... N'est-ce pas ? » dit Guillaume d'un air hésitant en voyant à quel point l'autre garçon semblait blessé par ses paroles.

Celui-ci se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même en poussant un cri de douleur et Guillaume se précipita vers lui, complètement paniqué par son changement d'attitude soudaine.

« Aurél ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se fondit dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'attira à lui et, alors que la lumière de sa chambre commençait à grésiller et qu'il se disait que l'ampoule allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, il vit comme une ombre deux grandes ailes semblant déchiquetées apparaître sur le mur derrière le plus jeune qui était dans ses bras. _Des ailes... d'ange._


	7. Partie 7 — L'histoire.

Guillaume regardait d'un air terrifié l'ombre devant ses yeux, montrant deux grandes ailes dégarnies, tandis qu'il tenait le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir les plumes tomber au goutte-à-goutte comme si plus rien ne les retenait ensemble mais, lorsqu'il regardait sur le parquet de sa chambre, il ne voyait aucune plume au sol. Il sortit de sa transe en sentant le plus jeune trembler dans ses bras et il se redressa, afin de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

« Aurél... Je te crois. Je suis désolé, je te crois. »

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air hésitant, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur son visage, et Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

« Aurél, l'appela-t-il doucement, posant une main sur sa joue brûlante. Quand tu as dit que tu n'arrivais plus à les contrôler... Tu parlais de tes ailes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Pourquoi tes... plumes... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils un instant devant l'incongruité du mot. Pourquoi elles sont comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il le vit fermer les yeux doucement d'un air fiévreux et il se mit à caresser sa joue, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement de rester avec lui et de lui expliquer son histoire.

« J'ai... J'ai désobéi aux règles du _Paradis_... expliqua alors le plus jeune en gardant les yeux fermés. Depuis que je suis petit, on me dit de me tenir éloigné des humains. Qu'ils sont... Que _vous_ êtes, se reprit Aurélien, dangereux pour nous. J'y ai jamais cru et j'aimais venir au plus près de la Terre pour vous observer. J'aimais ça, regarder la vie sur Terre. Je ne voyais pas en quoi vous pouviez être dangereux... le vit-il murmurer avant qu'il ne le voit froncer les sourcils. Et puis... Un de mes... frères... m'a dit qu'il me montrerait en quoi les humains pouvaient être dangereux pour nous. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans un terrain vague et... Je ne voulais pas, continua le plus jeune en secouant la tête, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues de plus belle. Je lui ai dit que je voulais pas l'y rejoindre. Que je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise en quoi vous étiez mauvais pour nous. Mais... D'autres de mes frères... Ils sont venus me chercher le soir-même et ils m'ont forcé à y aller. Ils m'ont dit que si je n'y allais pas, mon frère allait mourir. Qu' _ils_ étaient derrière lui en ce moment-même et... Je ne voulais pas y aller, Guillaume, s'écria le plus jeune en ouvrant soudainement les yeux pour lui lancer un regard implorant. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, et ils m'ont forcé à m'y rendre. Ils m'ont trainé jusqu'au terrain vague et... »

Guillaume le vit peiner à reprendre sa respiration et il passa sa main derrière sa nuque afin de l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

« Calme-toi, Aurél. Ils ne sont plus là. Explique-moi, calmement.

— Quand je suis arrivé, mon frère était bel et bien entouré de trois personnes. De trois... humains. Mais il n'était pas du tout fait prisonnier ou... n'importe quel autre scénario auquel mes autres frères avaient voulu me faire croire en me traînant jusque là... Ils avaient plutôt l'air de m'attendre, moi, continua Aurélien en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il revivait la scène. Et mes frères m'ont alors poussé dans leur direction, me faisant tomber à leur pieds, et ils m'ont attrapé... Et...

— Aurél, dit précipitamment Guillaume en le voyant se mettre à paniquer et ne plus sembler réussir à former des pensées cohérentes et savoir comment raconter la suite de l'histoire. Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter si c'est trop douloureux. Tu m'entends ?

— Je me suis débattu, j'ai cherché à m'enfuir, sanglota l'ange devant lui en ignorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire et Guillaume sentit son cœur se briser devant son récit et ses larmes. Je suppliais mes frères de me venir en aide, de ne pas me laisser avec eux, mais ils ont seulement répondu que _si j'aimais tellement les humains, je n'avais qu'à en devenir un_. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là et c'est alors que j'ai senti les humains verser quelque chose sur mes ailes... Je les ai vus craquer une allumette et la seconde d'après ils me poussaient en arrière, me faisant rencontrer le mur derrière moi.

— Ils ont brûlé tes ailes, Aurél ? s'exclama Guillaume, horrifié. C'est pour ça qu'elles ressemblent à ça, maintenant ? Et... Pourquoi ils t'ont laissé là ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne les ait pas entendus ? Ou même vus ?

— C'est mes frères. Ils les ont laissé faire tout ça dans... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer... C'est une zone où on peut se déplacer sans que vous nous voyez. Comme un... _Plan astral_. Un plan où vous n'avez pas accès. Et quand ils m'ont poussé, je suis passé à travers ce plan astral pour rejoindre _ta_ réalité. C'est pour ça que tu as dû m'entendre moi mais pas eux. Eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était brûler de l'ange, ils s'en fichaient bien d'avoir un corps sur les mains. Mes ailes ne leur servent à rien calcinées.

— Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tes frères t'ont fait ça, Aurél ? C'est horrible, dit Guillaume en voyant comme dans un flash la forme de l'aile carbonisée qu'il avait vu sur le mur au-dessus du plus jeune quand il l'avait trouvé.

— Je ne sais pas, pleura le plus jeune devant lui en éclatant en sanglots. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé... Je ne veux pas que les humains me retrouvent, qu'ils me fassent encore plus de mal... J'ai peur, Guillaume.

— Eh... Eh, Aurél, dit-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque, le forçant ainsi à le regarder. Personne ne viendra te faire de mal ici. Je m'en porte garant. Ils ne savent pas où tu es donc même s'ils essayaient de te retrouver, ils ne le pourraient pas. Et ils doivent te croire mort à l'heure qu'il est. Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore vivant, d'ailleurs ?

— Parce que tu m'as sauvé... » sanglota Aurélien et à ça, Guillaume vint le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

Il posa une main sur le crâne du plus jeune, le gardant ainsi près de lui, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. _Tant de questions se battaient encore à l'intérieur de lui. Mais le plus important, c'était de lui prouver qu'il était en sécurité à présent, près de lui._


	8. Partie 8 — Les ailes brisées.

« Plus personne ne viendra te faire du mal, Aurél. Je te le promets. Il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

Guillaume murmura cela à l'oreille du plus jeune tandis qu'il le tenait bien serré dans ses bras. Aurélien ne répondit rien et il le força à se redresser, l'amenant à lui faire face.

« Tu me fais confiance Aurél, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me croies quand je te dis que je laisserai plus personne te faire du mal ? » lui demanda-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les en dégager de son visage.

L'ange devant lui le dévisagea longuement avant de hocher doucement la tête, un air perdu sur le visage.

« Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu veux me protéger. Mais oui, je te crois.

— Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu as assez souffert comme ça, Aurél. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ce que tu as vécu.

— Mais tu es... Un humain... murmura Aurélien en détournant alors le regard. Tu ne veux pas... me tuer toi aussi ?

— Aurél... l'appela Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu avais passé ta vie à nous observer. C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

— Si, répondit l'ange en hochant la tête et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue dans le même temps, sa main étant toujours posée sur cette dernière.

— Alors tu _sais_ qu'on est pas tous pareils, non ? Si tu es tombé _amoureux_ de l'humanité, c'est bien que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il y avait de bonnes choses à en tirer, non ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de tueurs d'anges auparavant, c'est bien qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup...

— Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler d'anges non plus et je t'assure qu'on est beaucoup là-haut...

— Non, bien sûr que j'avais entendu parler de vous, Aurél. Mais pour nous... Vous êtes seulement des légendes... Des histoires. »

Aurélien fronça les sourcils d'un air confus et il sourit doucement devant son air perdu.

« Tes ailes. Ce sont elles qui m'ont envoyé valser contre le mur tout à l'heure ? Et qui m'ont frappé dans l'estomac quand tu t'es enfuit ? T'as dit que tu n'arrivais plus à les contrôler.

— Oui... Je suis désolé, Guillaume... Quand tu as touché mon dos... Ça m'a envoyé une décharge électrique et ça les a réveillées... J'avais peur qu'une chose pareille arrive, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en approcher. Et après... Je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler alors je me suis enfuit mais tu m'as poursuivi et j'ai eu peur... Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher mais tu m'as pas écouté et elles ont fait tomber ton miroir en se remettant en mouvement...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te retrouve au sol tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement la joue chaude du plus jeune.

— J'ai dû m'agiter dans mon sommeil, ce qui a fait s'arracher les points de suture du docteur... Mes ailes ont alors pu regagner l'air libre et à force de m'agiter je suis tombé par terre, sauf que j'avais alors le poids de mes ailes qui m'empêchaient de me relever...

— Est-ce qu'elles vont guérir ? Un jour ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout... »

Guillaume vit des larmes s'amonceler au coin des yeux du plus jeune à nouveau et il se pencha vers lui pour déposer un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

« On va tout faire pour, ok ? Est-ce que tu peux me les montrer ? »

Aurélien lui lança un regard paniqué et Guillaume lui sourit doucement, afin de le rassurer.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas. Que tu aies peur. Mais je te fais la promesse de ne pas les toucher. Pas tant que tu ne m'y autorises en tout cas. Si je peux les voir... Je réussirai mieux à les éviter et à te soigner, tu crois pas ? »

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre inférieure un long moment, indiquant sa nervosité, avant qu'il ne le voit hocher la tête doucement. Guillaume offrit un petit sourire au plus jeune dans lequel il essaya de faire passer toute sa gratitude et, dans le temps qu'il faut pour cligner des yeux, les ailes du plus jeune étaient devant lui. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit alors en voyant à quel point celles-ci faisaient peine à voir, dégarnies et brûlées, et il vit le plus jeune baisser les yeux au sol devant son regard.

« Je suis désolé, Aurél. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que ça me rend triste pour toi...

— J'ai honte, Guillaume. C'est une des premières règles du _Paradis_ , de ne jamais montrer ses ailes à un humain. J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour je l'enfreindrais... Avant de comprendre que c'était parce que la vue de nos ailes peut vous brûler les yeux. Je suppose... qu'il ne reste pas grand chose à voir et que c'est pour ça que tu ne cours aucun danger avec les miennes...

— Aurél, pourquoi... T'étais persuadé qu'un jour tu montrerais tes ailes à un humain ? demanda-t-il en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Parce que je voulais devenir ami avec un de vous, sanglota Aurélien. Pouvoir échanger avec un humain et en apprendre le plus possible sur vous, quitte à devoir en dévoiler sur mon espèce. Et c'est pour ça... Que mes frères me haïssent je suppose. Parce qu'ils ont toujours su que je trahirai notre secret.

— Alors ils ont préféré te donner à des tueurs d'anges pour empêcher ça ? Super la famille. Encore pire que la mienne. »

Aurélien le regarda d'un air interrogateur à travers ses larmes et Guillaume secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et venant essuyer de ses doigts ses joues trempées.

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir sur le lit ? Je vais chercher ton pyjama et de quoi te soigner, ok ? T'enlèves ça ? Ou juste attends-moi pour le faire. » dit-il en montrant son tee-shirt et en voyant son regard perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse avec.

Aurélien le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller chercher le pyjama et la trousse à pharmacie et il sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite sous son regard. _Il avait encore des questions à lui poser. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il le soigne._


	9. Partie 9 — La parole.

« Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas trop mal ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les ailes d'Aurélien faire un petit mouvement brusque sur le lit à ses côtés.

Quand il était revenu dans la chambre, le plus jeune avait été assis en tailleur sur son lit, l'attendant calmement malgré le petit air inquiet qu'il ne s'était empêché de remarquer sur ses traits tendus. Guillaume s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et avait posé une main sur son épaule, afin de le rassurer, avant de venir lui enlever son tee-shirt recouvert de tâches de sang. L'ange s'était laissé faire en silence, semblant lui faire confiance à présent, et Guillaume lui avait sourit en guise de remerciement avant de lui demander de se tourner dos à lui pour qu'il puisse tendre à ses blessures. Il avait grimacé en voyant ces dernières et surtout à quel point elles semblaient profondes, avant de frôler les entailles du bout des doigts. Il avait sentit Aurélien se tendre sous sa caresse et avait vu ses ailes frissonner, indiquant que le plus jeune commençait à avoir du mal à les empêcher de bouger, ce qui l'avait poussé à commencer à le soigner avant que celles-ci ne l'envoient encore une fois valser à travers la pièce.

« Oui, lui répondit Aurélien en se tournant légèrement vers lui et Guillaume passa rapidement sa main dans sa frange pour le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

— Oui, quoi ? Oui, _ça va_ ? Ou Oui, _je te fais mal_ ?

— Oui... Un peu des deux... dit Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire fatigué et Guillaume sentit son cœur rater un battement devant ce sourire.

— D'accord... dit-il dans un murmure, le souffle coupé. J'ai fini, maintenant. T'as été très courageux, hein.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas ma plus grande qualité, dit dans un petit sourire le plus jeune en fermant les yeux et il resta un instant fasciné par l'ange devant lui avant de caresser tendrement sa joue de ses doigts.

— Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Tu _es_ courageux. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. »

Aurélien rouvrit les yeux devant sa déclaration pour le dévisager en silence et il se sentit rougir sous son regard. _Il ne savait pas bien ce que lui faisait l'autre garçon mais à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ainsi, de cette manière aussi douce, il se sentait fondre_. Il le vit alors fermer les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, comme s'il avait du mal à les garder ouverts, et Guillaume se rappela soudainement de l'heure tardive.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

L'ange le dévisagea silencieusement avant de hocher la tête d'un air fatigué et Guillaume attrapa son tee-shirt de pyjama qu'il avait posé à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Aurél, regarde-moi. Je le vois bien que tu es épuisé mais il faut que tu mettes ça avant de dormir. Ce sont des habits propres. Les tiens sont trop sales, tu comprends ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux dans un dernier effort pour rester éveillé. Guillaume passa le col du tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et l'aida à l'enfiler avant de montrer son pantalon en lin.

« Enlève-le aussi, j'ai un short pour toi. »

Aurélien lui jeta un regard surpris avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait et Guillaume l'aida à s'en défaire en le voyant avoir des difficultés puis l'aida ensuite à enfiler le short de pyjama.

« Dis-moi. Je peux te poser une question ? dit-il afin de le tenir un petit peu plus éveillé tandis qu'il allait poser ses affaires sales sur la chaise de son bureau et l'ange hocha la tête, en venant fermer les yeux. Comment ça se fait que tu parles ?

— Que je... parle ? murmura Aurélien et il se dépêcha de le rejoindre en le voyant sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue.

— Oui. Je veux dire... Hier soir encore... Et même tout à l'heure... dit-il en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Tu ne disais pas un mot. Et maintenant, t'es capable de me comprendre parfaitement et de me répondre en faisant des phrases parfois même hyper complexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— C'est le temps que je m'adapte, expliqua Aurélien et il l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit en le voyant sur le point de lui tomber dessus. Je suis un ange. Je peux comprendre n'importe quel langage, m'adapter à n'importe quel planète... Le journal m'y a aidé, c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé. Pour essayer de déchiffrer ta langue. Je la connais vu que je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois... dit ensuite le plus jeune. Mais seulement en tant qu'observateur. Jamais plus. Alors j'ai juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Guillaume hocha la tête, comprenant son explication, et passa une main dans sa frange en le voyant sur le point de s'endormir.

« Et tout à l'heure... J'avais encore un peu de mal. Et j'avais peur... Je venais de me rappeler de ce qu'il venait de se passer... J'avais peur que tu me fasses du mal à ton tour...

— Non, Aurél. Je t'en ferai pas, c'est une promesse.

— Merci... murmura l'ange à ses côtés dans un murmure et Guillaume sentit un petit sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

— Ne me remercie pas. Dors maintenant. Demain ça ira mieux, tu verras.

— D'accord. Ne pars pas, Guillaume... demanda le plus jeune en attrapant délicatement son tee-shirt et il se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer contre lui.

— Je ne pars pas, je reste juste là. Avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas.

— Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il-te-plaît.

— Jamais, Aurél. Jamais. »

Et le plus jeune tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée, bien serré contre lui. Guillaume déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux en pagaille, la chaleur du plus jeune l'enveloppant dans un cocon bien agréable, et se faisant cette promesse à lui-même : _ne jamais l'abandonner et toujours le garder près de lui._


	10. Partie 10 — En sécurité.

_Un mois plus tard_.

« Fais-moi voir tes ailes, Aurél.

— Mais ta mère ? Elle est juste dans la chambre à côté, Guillaume.

— T'inquiète. Elle entendra rien, elle doit déjà dormir depuis le temps. »

Guillaume vit le plus jeune jeter un petit regard inquiet en direction de la porte de sa chambre avant de laisser apparaître ses ailes à ses yeux. Guillaume sourit en voyant à quel point ses ailes semblaient déjà en meilleur état en à peine un mois et glissa avec délicatesse ses doigts dans les plumes noires du plus jeune pour les caresser. Celui-ci ne fit pas un seul geste de recul, ce qui le rendit encore plus heureux. Aurélien lui faisait à présent entièrement confiance. Ou assez confiance en tout cas pour le laisser l'approcher et toucher ses ailes sans problème.

« Elles guérissent vite, dit-il dans un sourire et il vit Aurélien lui lancer un petit regard timide.

— Tu trouves ?

— Oui, tu as bien repris du poil de la bête. Ça fait plaisir à voir. »

Guillaume resta un instant silencieux, plongeant dans le regard étonnamment embarrassé du plus jeune, et lâcha ses ailes pour venir caresser sa joue.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est juste que... c'est assez... _intime_ ce genre de geste, pour nous... dit Aurélien en détournant le regard et Guillaume vit avec délectation une jolie couleur pourpre prendre possession de ses joues.

— Quel geste ? s'étonna Guillaume en le forçant à le regarder à nouveau. De toucher tes ailes ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête doucement et Guillaume fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant alors pourquoi Aurélien l'avait laissé les toucher tout ce temps.

« Je ne savais pas, Aurél. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu aurais pu, tu sais... Si tu m'avais expliqué j'aurai compris, hein.

— Je sais mais... Je crois que j'aime bien, en fait, balbutia le plus jeune, les joues rouges, et Guillaume haussa les sourcils, surpris.

— Tu... _aimes bien_?

— Oui, j'aime bien quand tu agis comme ça avec moi. Avec autant... de douceur. Ça me fait me sentir en sécurité. Et... _aimé_... murmura l'ange devant lui en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de lui lancer un regard intimidé, embarrassé sûrement par ce qu'il venait d'avouer et Guillaume resta un instant muet, avant de sentir un grand sourire faire son apparition sur ses lèvres.

— Tu _es_ aimé, Aurél. Plus que tu ne le crois sûrement. Je t'assure que c'est pas juste une impression. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard incertain, hésitant sûrement à se laisser croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, et Guillaume secoua alors la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Aurél. Plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu aimer dans ma vie. Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Aurélien lui lança un petit regard interrogateur puis, quand il le vit hocher la tête doucement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il sentit le cœur de l'ange rater un battement contre le sien, et ses mains attraper son tee-shirt pour le tenir faiblement. Guillaume glissa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis, quand il mît fin au baiser, il vint l'embrasser sur la joue. Avant de déposer des dizaines de petits baisers sur son visage, le recouvrant ainsi d'amour et les faisant chuter en arrière sur le lit, bien trop heureux de ne pas être repoussé par le garçon qu'il aimait maintenant depuis près d'un mois. _Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie_.

« Guillaume...! » rit le plus jeune sous ses attaques de baisers et Guillaume se redressa sur ses coudes, afin de le contempler sous lui.

 _Alors c'était ça l'amour ? Ce dont tout les films, tout les livres, et toutes les chansons, parlaient à longueur de temps ? C'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis pour le garçon allongé sous lui en ce moment même ?_ Guillaume sourit au plus jeune en sentant un élan de tendresse infini à son égard grandir en lui et caressa avec douceur sa joue de ses doigts.

« Aurél... Tu me croies quand je te dis que je t'aime, hein ? Je ne dis pas ça pour rire, il faut que tu me croies.

— Bien sûr que je te crois, lui sourit à son tour le plus jeune de ce petit sourire qui le faisait fondre. Parce que si c'est le même sentiment que je ressens moi aussi dans mon cœur, alors je ne peux que te croire, Guillaume.

— Tu es parfait, Aurél... murmura Guillaume en se laissant glisser à ses côtés, Aurélien venant lui faire face. Mon ange... »

Aurélien sourit doucement et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il caressa sa joue avec tendresse, se rapprochant de lui sur le lit.

« Je trouverai une solution pour ma mère. En attendant, elle repart dans trois jours. On a qu'à continuer avec l'histoire de _un ami reste pour la semaine_.

— Tu vas lui dire que je suis un ange ? lui demanda Aurélien d'une voix lointaine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre le monde des rêves.

— Je vais peut-être pas aller jusque là mais je trouverai une solution, Aurél. Pour l'instant, dors. On a toute la semaine pour y réfléchir. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, déjà vite endormi, et Guillaume l'attira un peu plus à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. À ce geste, les ailes d'Aurélien s'enroulèrent autour de lui comme une paire de bras ou d'une couverture, et Guillaume rit doucement dans la pénombre :

« Aurél... »

 _Aurél_. Oui, il ne voyait plus sa vie sans ce prénom et la personne à laquelle il était rattaché dans cette dernière. Il bougea légèrement le visage afin de toucher les plumes soyeuses de sa joue et sourit doucement contre celles-ci.

« Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

Il s'endormit ainsi, le visage tout contre les plumes du plus jeune et celui-ci blottit contre lui, la chaleur de leurs deux corps et de la paire d'ailes sur eux agissant comme une véritable bulle les enveloppant. _Et plus important encore, il s'endormit heureux et se sentant enfin complet, certain que toutes les épreuves qui viendraient se mettre sur leur chemin, ils les passeraient sans encombres. Parce qu'il était amoureux d'un ange et que celui-ci l'aimait aussi._


End file.
